Day Dreams of Love
by animorphs17
Summary: PG13 for safety JoeyxMai, some Tea bashing, and SerenityxTrstian (hinted) Joey has decided it is time to tell Mai his feelings for her. However he doesn't know how too. But it can't be that hard for him to tell Mai he loves her... right?


Hey readers! This is another of my aresnal of fics set upon you to envelop your soul and to make you smile. So little mortal, enjoy this story. I hope... Ah F it. Okay heres the deal. This is another fiicy Ive written for Yu-gi-Oh! So now read and enjoy.  
  
DEDICATION: This story goes out to all authors who do not like that filthy whore May on Pokemon. We want Misty!  
  
Joey turned hearing the heavy and rapidly approaching thud of several footsteps. Fastly approaching was Yugi, Tristan, and Serenity. Joey frowned at this unusal scene. He had called them, but why were they running?  
  
"Yuge? What's da..." Joey started.  
  
"RUN!!" Yugi screamed. "Just run before she gets you too!"  
  
Joey frowned in confusion, but didn't need to be told twice. With a quick snap, Wheeler turned and dove into his car. Within seconds, the others were all hiding in the car with him.  
  
"What's..." Joey tried to ask again but like last time was cut off.  
  
"Dude, there's no time!" Tristian wheezed. "We need to get out of here before it's too late!"  
  
Biting his lips now in fear, Joey slammed on the gas. However this caused the cars engine to sputter and stall. Everyone moaned in dispair and tried again. The engine chugged, but there was no effect. Joey was now sweating in fear as he tried again.  
  
"She's here!" Serenity moaned. "Oh God... we're doomed!"  
  
Joey turned his head to see what this new threat that was approaching. Even the fearless Joey had to moan at the sight of this creature. With a frantic cry he tried to start the car again, but to no effect. The engine wheezed but no energy. Everyone groaned as the first sounds of the approaching menace was closing in.  
  
"Guys! Wait up!" she moaned out of breath. "I got to tell you about how it is important that our friendship last so we can stand up to any threat that arrives! Our bond of friendship can never be broken!"  
  
"She's coming Joey!" Yugi cried. "Tea is coming! we got to go now or we'll have to hear that preppy little cheerleader's friendship speeches!"  
  
"Ya hear dat car?" Joey yelled. "If you don't start we're all gonna have to hear dat! Even you!"  
  
With a roar the cars engine turned over and came to life. With a cheer Joey slammed on the gas and sped torward Tea. The sugary little twerp stood there like a deer in headlights. Atthe last second Joey showed pity and swerved so instead of a full impact, Tea only got clipped by the side fender. With a loud squeal she was knocked to the ground and rolled into a pile of garbage where she belongs.  
  
"See?" She called after them, voice dripping with sweetness. "Joey swerved so he wouldn't kill me! That's proof that our bond of friendship is strong!"  
  
Joey slammed on the break causing everyone to lurch forward. He turned the car around and revved the engine at Tea, that sugary little tart.  
  
"Awwww! Joey! You stopped to check if I was all right!" Tea gushed. " You see? We're friends!"  
  
"Friends this!" Joey hissed slamming on the gas.  
  
The car roared forward reaching surprising speeds in such little time. The bumper smashed into Tea's skull and somehow managed to also strike her flat nothing chest. With a cry of pain and surprise Tea went airborne, landing at first catching her arm on a dumpster, breaking it. But then she landed in the river. Joey slammed the car into reverse and speeded off with a whoop.  
  
"Good shot man!" Tristan whooped. "You tagged that whimpering simp good!"  
  
"So what's the emergency?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah man?" Tristan asked. "What was the rush that we almost got tagged by Tea?"  
  
"Well see here's da thing," Joey mumbled chewing on a sausage while driving. (If you must know he had it in the glove compartment along with several chips, and a ham... don't ask) "I tink it's about time dat I tell Mai dat I like her."  
  
"Awwww. That's so sweet," Serenity giggled. "I've been telling you for how long that you should go and..."  
  
"Yeah," Joey cut off. "Da problem is dat I dunno how to tell her dat I like her! I mean, she's a grown woman, ya know? So... any tips?"  
  
Everyone burst into opinion at once. Joey sighed and rolled his eyes letting each babble into each other's opinions. After several minutes a silence fell over the car, and Joey pulled into a parking space.  
  
"Okay. Now dat dat's done, how about one at a time? Yuge?"  
  
"Well..." Yugi said thoughtfully. "What about taking her out to a nice restaurant? You know, lure her there saying you want to talk about Duel Monsters or something. Then once you got her cornered, tell her you like her!"  
  
Joey smiled. "Dat aint dat bad of an idea! Okay. Serenity? Your turn."  
  
"Well well, big brother coming to little sister for advice?" Serenity teased.  
  
"Heh... so what ya got?"  
  
"You gotta be romantic! Set the mood! Take her out to a romantic restaurant. Then take her for a walk along the beach as the sun is setting. Then just as the sun fades out, you give here her first kiss. Gentle and sweet..."  
  
Serenitt's eyes took on a distant faded look with a giggly grin on her face. everyone sweatdropped and just stared at the fantisyzing teeneager for a few seconds to see if she'd come out of it. Well she didn't and Joey shook his head in amusement.  
  
"Right. Tristan? Idea?"  
  
"Beach.... sunset..." Tristan mumbled to himself.  
  
"Tristan..." Joey snarled. "Don't even think of it. Now what's your idea?"  
  
"Ummm..." Tristan mumbled. "I dunno. Just take her to the movies. Then after that go out to get some eats."  
  
"Good idea," Joey admitted. "And if I eva find out you try anyting wit my sista..."  
  
Suddenly there was a pound on the window. Everyone screamed as Tea scraped at the window. She was hurt but still alive.  
  
"Why ain't you dead?" Joey moaned. "  
  
"Joey!" Tea squealed like the git she is. "I got the solution to your problem! First though I don't like Mai! She's so cool and stronng and smart and sexy! She needs to be more like me!"  
  
"A mewing simpering whiney brat with no boobs?" Tristan growled  
  
"And that nobody likes?" Yugi threw in.  
  
"And an annoying little gut worm?" Serenity added.  
  
"Who's gonna die a loely woman who loves a buncha cats cuz ain't nobody gonna ever love her or care about you?" Joey finished for good measures.  
  
"Exactly!" Tea giggled. "And nice joke! But anyway Joey, to get that big boobed tramp, all you need to do is show her the power of your bond of friendship!"  
  
"Yuge, get out ole Bluey!" Joey ordered. "Dis ends here..."  
  
Yugi reached down and pulled out a blue baseball bat. He handed it to Joey and everyone got out thr otherside o the car, away from Tea. They then started to advance on her menacingly.  
  
"Then Joey, once you have shown your bond of friendship, you reveal a bond of love!" Teas babbled on. "And once your bond has been established you two, you can not let that bond of trust and love be broken! Because that bond is one of the most important thhings there are!"  
  
"GOD!" Joey roared. "Don't you ever shut up you little sugary frilly sceechy drip wanna be cheerleader?"  
  
Joey raised his baseball bat angrily and was about to bring it down on Tea's head, except...  
  
"YU GI OOOOOOOH!"  
  
Yami keapt in front of Tea blocking her from the attack. Joey stopped just in time and stepped back angrily, putting his bat on his shoulder.  
  
"Yami, whats da deal?" Joey demanded.  
  
"Yeah! We were about to get her gone once and for all!" Tristan moaned.  
  
"I can not let you do this Joey, Tristan, and Serenity," Yami said.  
  
"Why not?" Serenity asked. "Do you love her Yami?"  
  
"Love this giggly little piece of filth?" Yami scoffed. "Hardly. I just do not want her hurt because she is very premiscutious."  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone could hear Yugi yell from the Puzzle. "YAMI! YOU DIDN'T!!1 NOT WITH THAT... THING?!! IN MY BODY?!?!"  
  
"She wasn't good, but it worked," Yami said with a shrug.  
  
"OH UGH! THAT IS SICK!!"  
  
"Ummm...." Joey muttered confused. "What does dat word mean? Promisclisious?"  
  
"I'm easy!" Tea giggled. "Yami and me have had sex a bunch of times!"  
  
"It is only because of convience really," Yami admitted. "She is the only easy thing around, otherwise I wouldn't use her."  
  
"Yami, dere's dis thing called prostitutes," Joey said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"Nooo!" Tea moaned. "Don't tell him! He's the only one who has ever cared for me!"  
  
"Prostitutes are woman who have sex for money," Serenity explained.  
  
"HEY!" Joey yelled. "don't ever use dose words Serenity!"  
  
"Wait. Theese woman have sex for money?" Yami asked. "Please explain."  
  
"Yugi, explain to him," Tristan ordered.  
  
Yami walked off with a look of awe on his face while Tea sat there crying (Heh heh). Joey handed Tristan the bat and went to his card, starting it up and pulling out.  
  
"Finish da job..." Joey ordered as he drove off.  
  
****  
  
Joey sat on his bed staring at the ceiling with a sigh. This day hadn't proved too useful except for maybe getting rid of the simpering git Tea once and for all. Joey layed back, and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"What am I gonna do?" he asked nobody.  
  
Joey closed his eyes and thought of what the advice the others had given.  
  
"Hmmm... I guess I should tink about Yuge's idea..." Joey sighed  
  
Okay this is the end of the first chapter! The next chapter will be what Joey sees happening if he goes through with Yugi's idea. Then the next will be Tristans. Then Serenity. And I'll ven give that little tripe Tea's idea a chapter. Finally we will end seeing what Joey does! Until then, I wish you all a good night! 


End file.
